Nothing Out of the Ordinary
by scarletrose92
Summary: Stan dreams of his super best friend. Published this one a looong time ago but took it off. Waaay M rated people!


Yea I published this like a looooong time ago but took it off cause its pretty lame but whatever. I think I got the idea from the movie American Beauty- you the scene with the bath tub? Yea. Just imagine the trippy xylophone music (so good) in your head.

Disclaimer: disclaimed

-------------------------------

Stan Marsh opened his brilliant blue eyes. His line of vision was met with the popcorn textured ceiling; he lie face up on his bed in his room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Blinking the sleep from his eyes with heavy lids, he sat up. He stepped out from the covers and on to the cold floor fluidly, one foot then two. The house was still with silence and tension. Trance like, he treaded out of his room and into the hall, nothing seeming to register in his mind. Stopping at the bathroom door, he gripped the knob tightly and pushed open the door.

Warm, steamy air was blown into his face, ruffling his black locks, causing them to fall into his face. He didnt bother to push them back; he didnt seem to notice at all. Stan stepped into the bathroom. The icy temperature of the tile on his feet and the warm mist on his skin sent a small shiver down his back and goose bumps rose on his bare chest . He looked around the room slowly, but extremely aware. Turning, he could make out a darker figure positioned in the tub against the thick mist.

Stepping forward, the steam cleared, revealing the figure of his best friend, Kyle Broflovski. His dear friend appeared to be asleep, his arms resting on the rims of the tub and his head thrown back resting on the back wall behind the tub. From bare shoulders down, he was submerged in the hot water, though his knees were bent out of the water. His handsome features were of complete peacefulness and he breathed slowly and soundly, his chest rising and falling gently with every inhale and exhale.

Stan stared down intensely at slender body of his best friend, sinful hunger curling in the pit of his stomach. Not realizing how long he stood there, after some time, Kyles bright green eyes opened. He appeared confused, but then seemed to quickly assess the situation. Looking down at his naked body, then up to Stan, noting the predatory stare he possessed, he blushed brightly, their eyes never leaving each others gaze.

Stan cocked his head slightly, watching Kyles blush become brighter and brighter. There was something different in Kyles eyes. Nervousness. Something inside Stan broke, and he grinned wickedly down at Kyle, who seemed to recoil only slightly, eyes widening.

Stan pulled off his sweat pants that hung low on his hips, letting the cloth hit the floor. Stepping out of them, he was now as naked as his best friend. Kyle watched him with a slight frown, drawing his knees together, coyly. He stepped into the warm water in front of Kyle, one foot, then two. Kneeling down into the water, he put one knee on either side of Kyles form. He leaned forward and grabbed the rim of the tub, one hand on each side of Kyles shoulders. His face was inches from the redheads. Kyle looked up at him nervousness and excitement and uncertainty, his breath quickening. Stan saw all this and merely smirked, one eyebrow cocked.

He then lowered his head, trailing hard kisses and bites along his best friends neck and shoulders. Kyles grip on the rims of the tub tightened, biting back small noises of pleasure, and he keened his neck to give Stan more access. Stan made his way back up Kyles neck, biting softly at the skin right beneath his left ear and Kyle, trying as hard as he was, could not help but let out the smallest of moans. This was all Stan needed. Biting harder and smiling, he positioned himself between the redheads knees, grabbing them gently with his hands and sliding them teasingly down his inner thighs.

Kyle gasped and squirmed, Stan stroking his thighs with his thumbs. Slowly, Stan sat up and pulled Kyles legs around his waist. Kyle seemed to take the hint and crossed his ankles on his best friends back. He sat back against the porcelain of the tub, appearing nervous, trying to relax and biting his lip. Stan looked down at Kyle, wearing the same wicked side smile and amused eyebrows.

He leaned back over Kyle, positioned just right to enter him. Feeling the redheads nails grip tightly on his back with uncertainty, he gripped the rims of the tub again in the same place as before and lowered his mouth to Kyles ear.

You. Are. Mine.

He bit the sweet spot under his ear and thrust into him dominantly. Both of the taken by the surprise of the intensity of this new sensation, they cried out.

Stan eye lids flew open. His line of vision was met with the popcorn texture of the ceiling. He was breathing hard and sweating slightly, lying face up in his bed. Registering his dream briefly, he realized he had just dreamt about fucking someone. But not just someone-his best friend. Again. He groan and turned over on his stomach, hiding his face in the pillow. Nothing out of the ordinary.

---------------------

Right I know. Totally lame title reference but other than that ...? Reviews/suggestions por favor! Bring on the flames!


End file.
